


Blurry Face

by SilentReprobate



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Brainwashing, Curdun Cay, Good Karma Delsin Rowe, Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentReprobate/pseuds/SilentReprobate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In exchange of saving the tribe and protecting those closest to him, Delsin trades his freedom away, turning himself in to the D.U.P. in a last ditch effort. Looking through Fetch, Eugene, and Hank’s memories of Curdun Cay could not have prepared him for what he faces. All of the experiments and training he’s put through begins to erode his body and mind. </p><p>Keeping a hold on who he is turns out to be a lot harder than he’d ever imagine.</p><p>DISCONTINUED I don't wanna write this anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Curdun Cay fic I shouldn't be writing because I am a cruel human being who loves to torture his favorite characters.  
> Some loving to my friend Doot for beta reading this chapter. Future chapters will be co-written with [Black](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Black/pseuds/Black)

No matter how many times concrete found its way into Delsin’s body, it would be a pain he’d never get used to. When shards pierce his legs and encase his hand he can’t help but scream. It takes a lot just to keep himself upright. Already the mass of D.U.P soldiers he had been fighting now formed a wall of bodies that separated him from freedom. Smoke is no use to him, his one hand heated by the power desperately trying to pull off the damn restraint. His face scrunches up in pain and anger, teeth bared and a glare aimed at the conduit who put him in this situation.

Augustine walks towards him with an elegance that could match a tigress. She’s more intimidating than he’d like to admit and it’s scary to face her with limbs bound. There’s no way to fight besides verbally. Not like he could with the pain radiating up his legs as the tomb slowly moves closer to his waist.

“Delsin,” She starts, a smile curling her lip in a dark manner. Her arms cross over her chest, standing tall and proud, like she was victorious to a battle that was barely over, “It’s so good to see you again.”

“Bitch!” Delsin hisses at her. The mocking tone of her voice only fuels his anger. He fights against the hold. Normally he could break out of this stuff. He does it all the time when it comes to Augustine’s minions. His free hand darts out in an attempt to grab her. She was so close, if he could just get her powers.

The same trick however doesn’t work a second time. His wrist is grabbed just like last, held in a tight grip. She shows no sympathy for him, squeezing the appendage before forcing concrete out from the bone. It causes him to yelp, bending over and pulling to try and free himself, “Have you considered my offer?”

His only response was to spit, getting her right in the eye.

With a grimace, she wipes her face before forcing more concrete up his arm. His cries of pain don’t faze her. Instead, she lets go of him to turn and face her wall of soldiers. She flicks her wrist and they part silently, “Perhaps you’d like some persuasion this time,” She smiles back at him, arm stretched out to reveal one of the D.U.P officers walking towards them, a man being dragged with him, “I found this one snooping where he wasn’t supposed to.”

When he looks, all the color drains from his face, “Reggie!” The older sibling could barely stand, held up by the other to give Delsin a better view of the damage done to him. He had definitely taken a beating; face bruised and bloody, red staining parts of his clothes, hair a mess. It makes Delsin’s stomach knot painfully.

Swollen eyes barely open to see Delsin but when they do, they widen as best as they can. Reggie tries to fight against his own hold, “Delsin? Oh god! Did they hurt you?!”

Delsin can’t reply. Augustine steps closer to block his view of Reggie, reaching out to hold his chin with a certain kind of gentleness that makes him sick. He can’t bite her but got he wishes he could. It would be incredibly satisfying to cause her pain. Especially since he doesn’t want to be touched by the bitch.

“We both know how this works Delsin,” She coos, “I’m sure concrete will be particularly painful on old baseball wounds.”

“Don’t touch him, you bitch!”

“I won’t have to if you listen to me.”

He hesitates; biting his lip to hold back any comments because on one hand he doesn’t want to give in, to just let her win. But if he doesn’t, Reggie will be hurt. She could turn him into a concrete butcher block just like with the Akomish. Before he could say anything, a scream tears through Reggie’s lungs as the dirt daggers go through his left arm.

Had he really waited too long for her to grow impatient? He fought against the concrete, pulling at his hand, “No stop!” Delsin pleads, eyes darting between Augustine and behind her, “Stop! I’ll listen! I’ll listen!”

With shoulders hunched, he goes slack in her grip. Eventually Reggie’s screams die down to barely a whimper but it still makes Delsin cringe. It’s a sound he’s rarely heard from his brother and maybe that’s why it hurts more. His brother was always so strong… Yet Augustine took him down like it was nothing, “What do you want with me?”

She laughs, letting go of his face, “Isn’t it obvious? To train you, to put that power to better use.” He’s sure there’s a hidden motive; he did see inside Fetch’s head after all.

Teeth sink into his bottom lip hard enough to split the skin. It feels like a weird sense of deja vu. In a way he’s been in this situation before - when the tribe first met Augustine. That didn’t end well either. What other choice did the power sponge actually have?

“No! Delsin don’t do this, don’t listen to her!” Reggie’s voice makes him jerk. The older Rowe’s injured arm is pulled back harshly, earning a cry of pain before the D.U.P officer covers his mouth to stop anymore words that could possibly deter Delsin. Reggie still fights, though weaker he was this time.

A sigh of defeat leaves his lips, bowing his head before speaking again,  “You heal my tribe, you leave my friends alone, and I’m all yours.” He doesn’t bother looking back up, ashamed to be giving up so easily even though there’s no other real option, “I only came here to save them, that’s all I wanted to do. You don’t have to worry about Fetch and Eugene, they’re staying out of trouble. And with me, you don’t need them.”

There’s a pause. God, he hopes she takes it. In the end it wouldn’t matter if she agrees or not. He’ll still be taken away, especially since he’s trapped like this.

“We have a deal Mr. Rowe.”

One of her many minions walked over with the proper cuffs meant for conduits. It’s a tight fit against his wrists to the point where it hurts more than necessary. Delsin hisses at the man as he pulls his bound hands away. The concrete falls from his legs before he and Reggie are thrown into the back of a transport truck. His shoulder hits against the metal harshly but he grits his teeth, cursing the soldier out as he moved closer to Reggie.

God what has he done? His head presses against his brother’s shoulder, letting out a shuddery sigh. For once, his brother’s hands feel cold when he wraps him up in a sideways hug. There’s no comfort in the embrace.

At least now they would be taken back to Salmon Bay. All that mattered was that she was living up to her end of the bargain.

The ride is painfully quiet and uncomfortable, especially with all the soldiers and Augustine staring at him. He just hid his face against Reggie, like he had done before as a kid, to try and escape from her predatory-like gaze. It made his skin crawl. He doesn’t want to imagine what that means for him. He doesn’t even want to think about what will happen once he’s inside Curdun Cay.

It’s for the tribe, he reminds himself, all for the tribe.

He almost fell asleep due to the silence. It would have been better than dealing with Augustine. And maybe when he woke up this would all be some dream, just a nightmare that’s due to paranoia and sleep deprivation after taking on Seattle for days on end. Delsin would’ve prefered to deal with that but that wasn’t the case; he was reminded when Augustine spoke, “We had to go the long way because of your friends.”

A small, tired scoff comes from him, “Yeah, well, you’re the assholes who blew up the bridge.”

Hearing Reggie chuckle was satisfying. It was better than looking at the sneer on the concrete conduit’s face. At least the truck came to a stop that told the two Rowe’s that they were back home in Salmon Bay. His arms are grabbed, held back by the soldiers, probably if Delsin decides he wants to run. Not like he would but they don’t know that. Overly-cautious assholes.

Walking up to the Longhouse’s door turns his mouth dry. It doesn’t make it easier when Betty answered the door, sitting in a wheelchair. At least she was out of bed. Before Augustine could say a word, he jerks forward with a smile. It doesn’t feel genuine but that doesn’t matter, as long as it convinced Betty that he was fine, it wouldn’t matter.

“I told you I could fix it.”

She looks down to his hands and her face falls, “Oh, Delsin… What have you done?”

“Hey, it’s me, don’t worry. I’ll be back home causing mischief before you know it,” He wishes he could hold her, to provide comfort through contact. Reggie beats him too it. His hand grabs hers as Augustine begins to heal the old woman’s leg. She’s quick, efficient with her work, moving deeper into the building without so much of a word. Her soldiers follow after to secure the perimeter. They really didn’t want Delsin getting loose. 

Not like it matters; he stays close to the door, too afraid to go any further. The rest of the tribe didn’t have to see this. They don’t need another reason to be disappointed in him. Reggie gives him a thin smile that holds little comfort before going off with Betty to watch Augustine tend to the rest of the tribe. He reminds himself it’s for them. In the end it doesn’t matter what happens to him as long as they’re safe.

Before he knows it, he’s being pulled from the Longhouse, shoved down the stairs roughly by two guard dogs and forced towards the vehicle. Blood had rushed to his ears. The amount of pounding he heard almost drowned out Reggie; barely able to hear him call his name.

And Delsin looks back.

He regrets doing so.

His calm facade shatters, face revealing the fear that had consumed him the moment he gave himself up. Delsin can’t look away from his brother’s equally scared face. The thought of being strong on the way out, head high, and his signature cockiness slips his mind. It was Reggie who would always keep him grounded but now… Now everything felt like it had swallowed the younger Rowe whole. They were all each other had left. Conduits took his family from him once again.

Being thrown into the vehicle didn’t lessen the pain he was feeling. Augustine steps in and the doors snap shut. Her hands touch his knee making his stomach turn painfully, refusing to look at her. It feels like his heart was crawling up his throat. If he spilt the contents of his stomach onto the truck’s floor, the organ would surely follow with it. If she was trying to be comforting, she was far from it, “You’ve made the right decision Delsin. In the end, you’ll come to see that too.”

Tears are all that followed as resignation floods his body, shoulders sagging with realization that he probably won’t see his family ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 months later and I actually updated this chapter. Nothing really big happens. Shout-out to Doot for being my amazing beta-reader <3 and to Disco for inspiriting a part of this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Waking up is like pulling teeth for Delsin. The floor of the truck is cold against face, puffy from crying, eyes red and heavy. His attention is focused on Augustine’s boots, since she’s still sitting across from him and he decided against sitting on the chair. The glare aimed at them barely has any fire but he still stares as if they’d burn holes into them. Maybe then the cold will give her frostbite and she’d die from it.

It doesn’t take long for the truck to groan to a stop. For a second everything is quiet and still until the back doors burst open. Being hit by the harsh winds hitting his face wakes him up more. A shudder runs up his spine as he’s hauled up from where he was sitting. They don’t even give him the chance to say anything.

Her concrete fortress is a sight, towering over him, menacing in so many ways. He can’t take it all in since he’s forced into some door at the side. There was even more concrete inside, yellow lights flashing in the direction the soldiers were taking him. What made it worse was everything looked exactly the same. It was purposely made to be like a labyrinth, no doubt. He only vaguely remembers the news reports where Augustine said no one escaped Curdun Cay. but he doubts that. Concrete has its limitations.

They stop outside some door and eventually the lights die down before Augustine catches up. He tilts his head slightly to look at her, offering a smile. Even though the sinking feeling in his stomach reminded him of how terrified he actually was, he enjoyed faking it more. He wouldn’t give her that satisfaction and instead jerks his arms against the restraints, “Look Augustine, we gotta talk about these cuffs, lady. You think you might, y’know, take them off?”

“And why would I do that?” She asks incredulously.

Delsin shrugs, “Well, what if I get a boner? I’m a young man. You gonna have your soldiers jerk me off?”

She grimaces, lips curling with disgust and he lets out a nervous laugh. He really needs to watch his words. His sarcasm was going to fuck him over if he’s not careful; this wasn’t a place to mess around in. The smile drops and he does his best to be serious, at least for now, because the cuffs were doing a number on his wrists.

“Look, I’m not going anywhere. I came here willingly, remember? Me for my family? I’m not gonna risk everything I fought for by trying to escape,” Hopefully that was convincing enough. Anything to help free him from them.

“We’ll see… If you can demonstrate self control while my men take care of you, I may consider it,” With that, she opens the door and leads them inside. The room is sparse save, for some lockers in the one corner. There are only numbers on them, but Delsin can imagine they’re all for conduits. All of their clothes and items on them when they were taken in. One of those is now his.

God, Hank wasn’t lying when he saw inside his head. The D.U.P had to do everything for him. The moment they start grabbing at his clothes he can’t help but fight a bit. Even with Augustine’s threatening gaze like daggers in his skin he feels the urge to kick out. Delsin tries not to, gulping back the lump in his throat and trying to remain calm. His eyes clench shut before the comments roll off his tongue.

He turns to one of the soldiers and flashes a smile, trying to shove down the nerve eating away at him, “Yo, yo easy with the merchandise man. Don’t get frisky with me.” There was a snort; at least one of them found him funny. The cuffs came off with a loud click, falling to the floor, nearly catching his feet.

A set of orange clothing is held out. That must’ve been his signal to undress himself. He’s incredibly thankful that they’re not doing it for him. He doubts he could manage going through the same things Hank had. It makes his stomach turn as he pulls off his shirt. In the process, his hat comes with it, sending the beanie to the floor. Delsin goes to grab it, but Augustine gets to it first. She puts it in one of the lockers.

He whines, “C’mon really? That’s my favorite hat, let me wear it. Please?”

“You’ll get it back if you behave,” She had a reward system running. Fetch and Eugene knew firsthand how it was like. When they cooperated, they were given some freedom and luxuries; Her makeup and his video games, for example. It was easier for the younger boy to listen that way.

He grumbles, and reluctantly continues to get changed. At least he still had his sneakers. The cuffs don’t return just yet, which is stupid since it wouldn’t take much for Delsin to just bust out of here with smoke. He resists the urge, biting into his cheek instead as he’s lead to stand in front of a camera and a slate placed in his hand.

It read; The Department of Unified Protection. 7328853-138. Rowe, Delsin.

Mug shots. Delsin can’t help but smirk at the memory it brings - messing with Reggie while he was getting his taken. How could he not continue the tradition? He holds the slab close to his chest, glancing over to Augustine and giving her a wink before his attention returns to the camera. Right before it clicked, he made a face, ruining a perfectly good shot. He repeats the action several times, noting how it made Augustine’s expression morph from apathy to anger.

He does it one more time, “Sorry I blinked.” Pain washes over the side of his head suddenly as a fist slams into his face. He curses loudly as he almost loses his balance, grip tightening on the slab. There’s the faint sound of words under the rush of blood, ‘don’t fuck around’ it spits. His head hurts too much to actually mess with them this time. He stares towards the camera with a glare. There’s blood dripping from split skin on his cheek and lips, but he doesn’t care. Hopefully that’s all he needs to do and they’re done.

The cuffs are put on tighter this time and he hisses. It’s clear he fucked up.

Augustine presses a hand to the small of his back, sending an uncomfortable shiver down his spine. She pushes him to walk. Moving deeper into the belly of the beast only seemed to press more weight on his shoulders. If it wasn’t for her hand on his back, he might’ve collapsed. The neverending doors and hallways make him nauseous. How many other conduits were in here? 

It takes him a moment to realize she had been talking to him. All of it went through one ear and out the other, becoming a background noise to his panicked inner thoughts. He only managed to catch a few words; training, experiments, conduit genes. She tries to push him but his feet are planted to the ground. Whether out of fear or pure determination he stays still against her force, “Look, Augustine, I don’t even know what kinda conduit I am.”

She doesn’t seem phased by his words. She probably didn’t know what kind of conduit he was, either. There’s never been a conduit would could absorb another conduit's powers. So many things needed to be tested. Augustine even wondered if it was possible to transfer that power to her men. Imagine the possibilities. She let go of him, moving to block his view. “Let me make this very clear, Mr. Rowe. I don’t trust you,” The words make him flinch. Good, “But you can earn that trust if you listen. I know all about your rebellious life, your track record full of misdemeanors, yet I know it can be rectified.”

“So, what? You want me to be a loyal little lapdog?” He says angrily, “I’m not like your little stormtrooper pets. Just because I came here to protect my family doesn’t mean I’ve become your bitch.” He knows how she trained Fetch, but he won’t let that happen to him. 

The front of his inmate uniform is grabbed as she roughly pulls him forward, “Then maybe I should pay them a little visit, hm?” She then shoves him into one of the many cells that stretched along the hallway.

“Wait! No- Wait, Augustine! I’m so-” The door was slammed shut in his face, plunging him into darkness.

He bangs the giant cuffs against the door before sliding down. His breath is uneven as he shifts around to press his back to it and curl up. They’re heavy in his lap, it’s uncomfortable, but the darkness around him is worse. There’s no way for him to summon smoke to have the cinders form even the smallest amount of light. His forehead bangs against the metal as he whines Reggie’s name. Sleep doesn’t come easily. Not when the fear of his tribe’s safety looms over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we should place bets to see if it'll take me another 5 months to write the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who got this chapter out quicker than last time (Hooray it wasn't 5 months!) Super big thank you to Doot who is my amazing beta-reader. I appreciate his help ;~;  
> Hope you enjoy!

Delsin didn’t realize the slow creak from behind him, pulling him from his sleep, was the door he used to support his back until his head connected with the hard floor of his cell. Augustine stands over him, the lights coming from behind forming a darkened silhouette. He can’t muster much besides a tired smile before he’s pulled up by her soldiers.

He rubs his face against his sleeve to try and wipe away the sleep. It’s a lot harder to do with his hands bound but he manages. Delsin felt far from rested. Though he’s not able to tell what time it is due to the lack of windows. She didn’t even bother putting a clock up somewhere either, fantastic. “Hello beautiful,” He leans against one of the soldiers with as much mock seduction he can do while dressed in an orange jumpsuit, staring right at Augustine, “What a treat it is to see your face when waking up.”

She hums, unamused by his antics. Thankfully she doesn’t choose to physically harm him, that’s nice at least. Instead he’s left with another quiet trip down unknown hallways to a new room. 

Delsin was placed in a chair and told to sit still. That fell on deaf ears. He was like a child, much worse since he had no access to Adderall and he didn’t plan on telling Augustine that. His feet swayed, using the large handcuffs to purposely knock things over while taking a better look around the room. The unusual table-like chair in the middle with wires and doodads was intimidating. He tried not to stare at it for too long.

A woman blocks his view suddenly, turning his attention to her. She looked to be some scientist with the whole lab coat and glasses aesthetic she had going on but the electric razor made him think otherwise. Well… What better time to say goodbye to his hair? Her hand rested on the top of his head.

“I was due for a haircut anyways,” He jokes but his words were drowned out by the sound of the clippers being turned on. Trying not to move was harder than he thought. It wasn’t often that he cut his hair let alone shave it. The feeling is always uncomfortable and the last time he ever did this was when he was younger; Reggie had gotten it done and he wanted to do it just like him. His eyes clench shut as she worked, a shudder running down his spine. He holds himself still as best he can since he’s not exactly up to the idea of having a hole in his head if she fucks up.

Eventually it ends, all his hair in his lap and floor. He picks up a piece, holding it out to examine it like it was something new, before turning up to the woman and chuckling, “So, is there a conduit who’ll absorb this hair?”

He saw her lips twitch with a small smirk and pride swells in his chest, trying not to laugh as she leads him over to the chair. He’s hesitant to get in but there was no choice when others swarm around him. They help him up as if he can’t do it himself and strap him down. White, circular pieces with wires attached to them were placed on his head and chest. When the final piece was placed on him, some kind of clip on both pointer fingers, they all stepped away.

“Wow, bondage. Y’know, I’m not surprised,” Delsin looked up to Augustine as she moved closer, holding something in her hands. His cheeks were grabbed roughly to the point the pain forced his mouth open, giving her the time to slide in a plastic mouthguard. She held his jaw shut so he wouldn’t speak or push it out.

Her free hand gently pets his cheek, earning a glare that makes her chuckle, “The electricity in this chair is provided by an electric conduit. Normally these high voltages could kill a person, but for today, I would like you to absorb the electricity coming from it.”

His eyes widen and Delsin fights against the hold. She tuts at him before nodding her head and letting go, a switch flipped once she steps back that turns on the machine.

The room fills with the sounds of the machine humming, then the zaps and crackles of electricity coming through the pieces, before the pain washes over Delsin, making him scream behind the gag. It was a moment of pure agony. His body jerks, fighting against the restraints, fighting to get away from the pain. And all Augustine does is watch. She is emotionless as he convulses in his confines. 

There’s no absorption.

Delsin could’ve told her had she taken the time to listen.

It feels like forever until she orders it to stop. For a second he’s left breathing heavily through his nose, trying desperately to catch his breath. He’s left dazed, tears making his vision blurry. Delsin practically keens when they remove the mouthguard, squirming uncomfortably. The sheer power from the conduit’s electricity caused him to lose control over his bladder but he was so out of it he didn’t even realize.

“Take him to the showers,” It’s amazing how just 5 words could ooze so much disgust.

The same soldiers from before remove him from the machine. They drag him along like a ragdoll with little care as he’s held up by his arms and his feet catching on the floor. Some of the other inmates had peeked out from their cells to watch. No doubt they too had heard his muffled screams and were interested in getting a look at the new arrival.

It’s impossible to focus on anything. His ears were ringing incredibly loud, vision still blurry. All he can manage is breathing, which was still hard to do considering how much pain he was in. Augustine wasn’t kidding about the high voltage.

No one bothers to remove his clothes or even wait for him to do it himself. He’s just thrown under the shower head, forced to use the wall as support. The water is cold, biting at him. It hammers down on his back heavily to the point he can’t move because he’s shaking so hard. Time passes, how long or how quickly it had been, he’s not certain until he’s pulled out, soaking wet clothing sticking to his body. A towel was shoved into his hands, dry clothes left on a table. 

He still stands unmoving, besides the occasional shiver from being cold and dripping wet. The cogs in his head start moving once again as he begins to take off his shirt. Hands brush against the circular burn marks on his chest from where the electrodes had been placed. These would heal over time, he knows this, and if he’s given a power source to absorb then it’d go faster, but he doubts Augustine would let him have that advantage.

The rest of the wet clothes were discarded. Once dried off thoroughly he dressed himself in the orange uniform and sighed. With how quiet it was, other than the occasional drip of water from the recently used faucet, Delsin couldn’t help but be unnerved. He looked around.

There were no D.U.P soldiers which he found odd considering two had brought him here. Delsin can’t help but feel a little grateful because it gave him some privacy. However, that did leave him the opportunity to explore in peace. Despite still being wobbly on his feet he moved along the room, using the wall to help him inch closer and closer to the door. 

Hands curled around the doorknob and he almost hesitated before throwing it open. He was met with an arrow pointed directly at his face. A woman with braided blonde hair and a distinctive D.U.P jacket blocked the way. The fact she had a bow and arrow definitely confused him.

She took a step closer, “I wouldn’t if I were you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [bow and arrow dup ](https://twitter.com/DelsWithIt/status/624950464333893632)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You were probably thinking I abandoned this work and you were almost right. I had thought of it tbh which is why it took so long -finger guns- Updates will still be incredibly slow because I'm not doing so hot mentally so.
> 
> Big shout out and thank you to my beta-reader Doot (who also didn't tun the entire chapter into something about meadows despite teasing me)

Delsin is slow to respond, hands raising in surrender, stepping back further into the room. He reaches out to slam the door shut when Augustine intervenes. There goes any ideas of exploration. Her hand rests on the archer’s arms as a small smile forms on her lips.

“Now, now, Gabbie. There’s no need for hostility.” She urges the woman to lower her weapon, holding her until she does. Her attention returns back to Delsin and that smile vanishes. Instead a darker look crosses her face as she steps into the room, motioning for two soldiers to follow and cuff him.

They yank him forward roughly to do so. They had no reason to be kind or gentle with him. His curiosity was probably confused for an escape plan but he knows he’s in no shape to leave. He doesn’t even know his way around Curdun to even attempt it. He’d go against his word as well, giving Augustine a reason to go after his friends again. So he lets himself be manhandled, the contraption cutting into his skin from how tightly it’s placed. He tries not to wince.

Then they’re off again, taking him down hallways that all look the same, every turn making him more confused and turned around. The silence was thick, it made him uncomfortable as he bit back the urge to do something stupid. He picks up his pace to walk beside her instead. 

There’s a moment where he simply stares. Never once does that stoic look she had ever seem to fade. No wonder she was the figurehead for the D.U.P. He bites down a little too hard on the inside of his cheek and then he’s speaking, unable to keep himself quiet any longer. “This place is an all you can eat conduit buffet for me. You know that right?”

Augustine hums. “I’m aware. That’s why you’ll be restrained at all times and placed in solitary confinement. That will only be until we can learn more about those powers of yours.” She smiles, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. If anything it’s sinister in looks. She motions idly to the archer. “In the meantime, Gabbie is your guard.”

“We’re really still doin’ the whole cuff thing?” He asks, bringing up his hands to emphasis.

“Until I trust you enough, if ever Mr. Rowe.”

Delsin can’t hold the back a groan. “Please don’t call me that. ‘Mr. Rowe’ was my dad.” He hated being called that. His father wasn’t the kindest of men; being associated with him always makes his stomach twist painfully. Or maybe that was hunger?

He sighs heavily as he tries to press his bound hands against his stomach in a weak attempt to rid himself of the feeling. It only helped so much. He distracts himself by turning back to Gabbie. A personal guard who was an archer wasn’t exactly how he imagined his stay in Curdun Cay to be like. Could she even hurt a conduit like that? 

“So I thought you were all guns and concrete, Augustine, not bow and arrows.” He says with a snort, glancing back and forth between the two to see their reactions. He slows down, walking close beside Gabbie, flashing a smile her way. “Taking all the conduits to Isengard, huh, Legolas?”

Gabbie laughs. It’s not a small giggle but a loud, boisterous kind of laugh that has him laughing with her; the bad feelings leaving momentarily. Of course it turns heads but he can’t be bothered. He’s surprised not all the soldiers in this hellhole weren’t bad. Maybe this whole ‘personal guard’ bullshit Augustine has set up for him won’t be as bad as he imagines.

Next thing he knows, his surroundings change as they make another turn in their path to some unknown destination. Delsin can only gather it’s in a different part of Curdun purely by its walls.

Along the hallway there were cellblocks, and now that he wasn’t being dragged he was able to get a better view. Except there wasn’t much of a view. Instead of bars like the previous hall he had been down on his way to the showers, these had large doors with only a small window and a sliding peephole at the center of it.

At the sides were D.U.P soldiers routinely patrolling along, checking on the conduits inside the cells. They stopped to salute Augustine before continuing on. Delsin could imagine the boredom the job held.

“There’s conduits in all these?” Delsin asks, scooting away from Gabbie to peak inside with curiosity. The cells were small with thick concrete for walls. Inside was a conduit sitting on a makeshift cot, reading. Of all things...

Delsin was grabbed by his collar and forced to continue walking. 

“Yes, Curdun Cay houses a large amount of conduits. None of them have escaped.” Augustine says, her voice oozing with pride over her achievement.

“Fetch and Eugene did.” He counters cockily. The only one who didn’t was Hank, but fuck him. Delsin was glad the asshole didn’t escape because it’s his fault all of this is even happening. He deserved everything he got. Though, he wonders if the smoke conduit was dead or locked up here with him. 

Augustine makes no comment. He feels smug as he’s shoved to keep walking, smirk set on his face. What makes it all better is that Fetch and Eugene won’t ever step foot in here again. No, he made sure of that. Even with his hands bound, if the concrete conduit goes back on her word he’d find a way to make her pay.

The room he was led into had a window that stretched across the wall. Delsin was quick to make his way over, looking out into an arena. There were several structures built inside, each labelled by specific zones. There’s a sense of familiarity with it. He forgets Fetch had been in there once before, fighting as she retold the horrors she faced in Seattle, as an odd sense of awe fills him from looking out at the arena. Delsin turns back to Augustine. “Am I gonna end up fighting in there?”

“Of course you will,” She steps beside him, a darker look on her face as her attention is shifted to panel with buttons and a microphone. “Bring them in.”

The lights around the arena began to flash yellow as two, large metal doors begin to open on each side. Two conduits stepped inside, their orange suits brightly contrasting against the dark concrete. Delsin shifted closer to the window to get a better look. He noticed the TV screens scattered throughout the arena, counting down from five.

It flashed the words ‘wave 1 incoming’ before holograms of D.U.P soldiers began to pop up across the arena. Delsin leaned in closer to the window. Fire and ice danced across the room, lighting it up in an array of reds and blues. For a moment, Delsin forgot where he was as he found himself excited at the idea of having those powers. Sure, smoke was similar to fire but ice was a whole nother story.

But what he couldn’t help was noticing how the soldiers were holograms instead of actual people. “Those are….” He trails off.

“Mr. Sims’ creation, yes.” She cuts him off. “We managed to replicate his powers through a machine.”

He can’t really find himself hating that. It means she doesn’t need Eugene for these tests. Finally, the poor kid could rest back in Seattle. Both Fetch and him could finally get a break they deserved. If this was all he’d be stuck doing in Curdun Cay, then trading himself was worth it in the end. How hard could this all be? 

A cocky smile crosses his lips and he steps back from the window. He wants to make some remark to Augustine but seeing her so focused, standing tall, shoulders back, hands held behind her; he suddenly couldn’t find the words. 

She doesn’t even bother looking at him. Instead her attention shifts from the window to the panel. “I’m busy here. Gabbie, please bring him down to the doctor.”

Delsin can’t even ask who the doctor is before the archer is pushing him along out the door. He can only get one last glance as the door shuts behind them. 


End file.
